The Cullen HouseHold
by OhMehGawd ItsChowder
Summary: Now, after realizing who she was really in love with, her life will only get more complciated. AlicexBella some BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

" Oh but Bella, everyone loves their own birthday! Its nearly the best holiday ever!" And somehow I knew this was going to be the car ride coversation. Alice wouldnt drop it for the life of her, or even a new one. It was nearly obvious were she was taking me. I knew that my birthday was important for her, for all of them, but it wasnt for me. It just didnt make me happy anymore. I was simply getting older while everyone else stayed frozen in time, as beautiful as ever.

"Please dont make me. why cant I just spend the day with you or Jake without a big party? Besides dont you want me all to yourself?" For the first time since I got into the car I looked at her. I could tell she was trying not to smile, but it was there. The corners of her mouth slightly curved up. She turned her pixie head so her eyes could get mine. " I do. " Talk about simplicity. " Jake will want to see you too Bella. So will Sam and the others. Either way you're going to have a party. " She sighed before adding. " Plus, Edward wants you to himself first. "

Well crap. I slapped myself mentally for ever being born.

"Plus, I bought a dress for you to wear. You'll look absolulty stunning in it!"

" Oh God, Alice! No! "

" Yes." My outburst compared to her small comply was dreadful. Well crap. I knew my wardrobe wasnt the best in the world, but it fit me, and I was perfectly fine about that. Leave it to me, to meet the vampire that has fashion as the number one thing in her mind. Every free weekend for the past two months was of shoes, and clothes. I felt like I was in an episoide of What Not To Wear. Alice cullen as the host.

Her soft huming let me know that the discussion, if you could even call that a discussion, was over. No If's, And's, or But's. And just like that, we arrived at my second home. The Cullen household.

Before I could even get seatbelt off, she had the car parked, turned off, and she was out opening my door. Her slim, cold, hand outstretched for mine. My hand slipped perfectly into hers; a smile just plastered on her face from the event about to come. Her thougths, I knew, were either singing some random 80's song, or currently naming every pair of designer shoes she could think of.

Edward, was inside, and listening no doubt. Only and just to see if Alice had told me anything, anything at all. Hints included of what was to come. I couldnt exactly see, but it seemed like Alice had rolled her eyes, just before I felt her smooth lips on my ear. Just sitting there.

I knew I shouldnt of enjoyed this action as much as I was, in the Cullen house hold. The house that held my boyfriend. My boyfriend that was..deeply in love with me.

" Just act like you know nothing, and pretend you hate it. No one will suspect a thing. " She giggled gently and I found myself having to hold back a laugh. She really had no idea what being this close, and touching me was doing to me.

Giggling again, she tugged on my hand, gently pulling me into what I thought would kill me if I had to put up with another one. My birthday party.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullen household

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of the people, Im just borrowing them. :]

Bpov

When I was turned into a vampire, Alice was going to be the first person on my list to torture endlessly. Before we had even gotten close to the door to get into the house, she blindfolded me. She only explained that she didnt want me see the living room or any other part of the house, but her bathroom before we were done. So thats where I was stuck. In her bigger than life bathroom.

The dress, I had to admit, was beautiful but it didnt seem like it would be like that on me. My hair was pinned up in a pony tail, but the ends were curled. I made her settle for that, because I wasnt going to let her do anything else. The makeup was enough.

" Alright! Dress time " I heard the fimilar sing-song voice as she entered the bathroom once again. "Strip!" She added when I looked at her in confusion.

My mouth nearly dropped open. There was no way she expected me to undess infront of her. There had to be No. Way.

"Oh come on Bella. " She sighed and held the dress out infront of her.

Before I had even begun to take off my shirt, I felt the heat rush into my cheeks; I didnt know what she would think of my body. I was less than perfect, and compared to her own body, I was so un-perfect I was nearly Bigfoot. Hairy, though really I wasnt, big, and just plain ew.

With shaky hands, I slowly pulled off my shirt, then more slowly my jeans.

" Bra too. "

" Alice.." I really did not feel comfortable doing this. I had seen my body a million times, and I never had minded it. That is until Alice had asked me to take off more than half my clothing.

" Really Bella its not a problem for me. Look I can even put my hand over my eyes and turn around. " She demenstrated " But frankly, we both know Im going to turn back, and I've already seen your body. "

I open my mouth to ask, but then I remember the whole seeing into the future thing. This really wasnt fair. I was nearly dying of embarssment, but I did what she asked anyways. If I was going to be into the family, I might as well have gotten used to it. Alice was going to use me as a real dress up doll. Its life sized and walks, breaths, complains and bitches. Just in case you were confused about the comerical.

Smiling, she turned around, and tilted her head. Her golden eyes were staring at my naked body, and I was frozen. Just standing there, my hands to my sides, like a bloddy idiot.

After a second though and my whole face turning red, I lifted my arms up to cover what was exposed

"No..." She whispered so gently that my ears had to strain to hear it.

' Suck it up ' I thought and let my arms fall back down. ' Just breathe and close your eyes. You dont have to watch her. '

But soon enough I felt her cold hands touch my sides, pulling the dress over my head as gently as possible. That wasnt so bad.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Alice gently pushed me over so I wouldnt be seen, and answered the door. Edward.

" Alice, we'd like to celebrate this on the right day, so please.."

She sighed and shook her head, mumbling something about Impatient vampires. I giggled and when she turned her head to look at me, and I saw the most brillant smile she ever gave me, I melted. Litterly.

My knees gave out, and I was in her arms, just resting there like a fool. A swooned fool.

" See, I knew you couldnt resist me. " She whispered playfully.

" Its the Cullen charm. "

" Oh so this only doesnt work with me? This happens with Emmett too? " I closed my eyes and could feel her shit-faced grin boring into me.

" Not exactly.." I exclaimed weakly.

I felt her lift me up to my feet and steadied me gently. " Well dont worry, I'll keep my distance. "

Currently, that was really the worest thing she could ever do to me. I had gotten used to her touchy feely nature, and now I craved it. So much that I often dreamt of it, and un-needly touched her during school. But it was natural to us now. If we were in arms reach of eachother, some part of our bodies were touching. Even if it was just a brush here or there. We were touching.

"Alright, now that you're stunningly beautiful, lets go before Edward drags you out. "

I sighed. " God hates me. " I whispered.

" But you have a house hold of vampires that love you!!" She sang and took my hand, pulling me out the door.

" Ahem! " She cleared her throat when we reached the stair case. " May I introduce, the very beautiful Bella. "

They all looked up at me. So many beautiful golden eyes staring at me.

Alice had already dashed down the stairs to Jaspers side. His side. I scoffed silently. I was staring, rudely, and maybe glaring. I wasnt sure. So I forced myself to look away, and to Edward.

His perfect pale hand outstretched for me. I looked down at the steps and walked down them. Slowly, just so I didnt fall. When I finally reached down at the bottem, I placed my hand in his.

He pulled me to his hard body gently. I felt his cold arm around my waist and his chest pressed against my shoulder. This didnt feel right. My body didnt fit against his. At all.

" Happy birthday Bella. " Esme smiled and looked up at her lover. " Yes, Happy birthday. " Carsile smiled.

" Thanks. " I muttered gently and looked up at Edward.

He had moved from my side and out infront of me. His face seemed to be pained, as if thinking over something while being stabbed. Over and over and over. His hand that was on mine, was now inside of his pocket. Fiddling.

" Bella. " He whispered gently. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice look away with the almost exact expression. Only hers was just pain. " Isabella.." He corrected himself. " I love you more than life itsself. And I believe that if I cant spend a forever with you, then theres no reason for me to live anymore. " His eyes connected with mine. Still as beautiful as when I met him. That would never change. " Will you do me the great honor, of having your hand in marriage? "


End file.
